The Rose Willow Tree
by Mixed and Persona
Summary: Rose is practically royality, and Willow's a suicdal Aussie. Both have fatal powers, and are now stuck sharing a room at the Institute. How will they deal with each other? R&R please!


Disclaimer: We only own Rose, Willow, their pets/parents and the plot! Everything else belongs to Marvel! Otherwise we wouldn't be wasting our time with Fanfic's! And Rogue and Remy would be together......  
  
The Rose Willow Tree  
  
Chapter: Proluge  
  
Chapter Title: A Rose's powers and a Willow's curse  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mother! I can't find anything to WEAR!!!!" A girl with long silver hair wailed.  
  
"Rose, you just went shopping a few days ago!" A woman with brown hair cut into the latest style said in frustration.  
  
"That was a MONTH ago, Mother!" Rose whined.  
  
"Darling, why don't you wear your newest pair of jeans, and that pink blouse you have? The one with silver buttons?"  
  
"But- But- But I can't wear THAT!! James is going to be there!" Rose moaned.  
  
"Then find something for yourself! I have to go to work, Princess." The brown-haired woman said, leaving.  
Rose burst into tears.  
The dresser fell over, pressed paper-thin. A bush outside the window turned into a cat and ran off down the street, before turning into a tree in the middle of the street. The sound of cars crashing could be heard beside the sound of birds twittering... Twittering as they were turned into pretty flowers, dogs, and etc. Rose stopped crying, finally noticing her surroundings as her hand turned into a bear paw. She screamed. Her mother came in just as everything went back to normal.... almost. There was a bush standing in the center of a pile of ten crashed cars, and a whole bunch of birds were standing around on the ground, barking.  
"MOMMY MY HAND! IT- IT- IT- I THINK I'M HALLUCINATING!!!!!" Rose screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Willow sat in front of the alter in her room, the lights turned off. The only real light in her room was the hundreds of candles that were lit all over the place.  
Her mother sat on the couch in the living room, watching Jerry Springer and smoking weed, while her father laid on the kitchen table, passed out of a night of drinking and taking drugs.  
  
Willow held her hand out over a large bowl, and used a pocket knife, and slit her wrist, in another attempt to end her pathetic and painful life.  
But, like usual it didn't work and she only got a little blood. Viper, her boa anaconda, was in his tank, which sat on Willow's dresser, while her Husky, Ares, laid on the floor next to her bed.  
Willow opened her eyes when she heard her father shouting and her mother screaming. She leaned back and pushed play on her cd player, and blasted Numb, by Linkin Park.  
After a minute, of letting her dark blood drip into the bowl she stood and walked over to the door. But when her hand grabbed the handle, it, the handle, was sliced into tiny pieces, that fell to the ground.  
  
Willow's blue-green eyes widened as she looked down.  
The world around her seemed to slow, and felt like she was watching and listening through a thick glass wall.  
Her parents shouting/screaming and her music seemed like a faint whisper, and everything seemed fuzzy, then...... Everything went black.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*All X-men, except the New Recruits, please come to my office.* Professor Xavier's voice said.  
  
Scott, Rogue, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Logan, and Ororo collected a few minutes later in the Professor's office.  
  
"What did you want, professor?" Jean asked. (Persona: UGH!!! "What do you want, my darling, dearest professor, who I would do anything for, even kill myself, which would, of course, make everyone SO much happier?" Sorry, had to get that out of my system...)  
  
"Cerebro has found two new mutants. It is important that we recruit them as soon as possible. Their powers are dangerous to themselves, as well as everyone around them. If they can't figure out how to control them soon, it could be fatal." The Professor explained.  
  
"In, like, English please?" Kitty complained, "Those of us who are less intelligent, such as my dear roommate, may not understand."  
  
"Hey! Ah understood that perfectly, but o' course, yer just using meh as an excuse so he'll explain and y'all can understand for once, rahght?" Rogue asked/said, with a smirk, while crossing her arms and glaring at the perky teen.  
  
"WHY YO-" Kitty yelled, before being interrupted by the professor.  
  
"I'm going to be sending some of you to recruit some new mutants before they kill themselves and everyone around them." Professor Xavier said, in 'English'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mixed: Hey! I hope you all like this.... please R/R! ^-^  
  
~Persona  
And *~*Mixed*~*  
*Big dramatic singing voice* THE IIIIIIII-TTTTTTT-GGGGGG-'SSS!!  
  
Persona/Mixed: *Sweat Drop* 


End file.
